The Bonds Between Natsu and Erza
by wyrdaar
Summary: Book Two: Natsu proposed to Erza and we take off directly after him asking. How will their love continue? Will it end in happiness or tragedy? Rated M for Sexual Content, Violence/Possible Gore, and Swearing.
1. The Proposal

** The Bonds Between Natsu and Erza**

**And I'm back with book two of my series, I hope you all enjoyed book one and I hope I can make this one even better or at least just as good, could do with a beta though, didn't use one or even edit my entire first story except the final chapter but that was just edited. Enjoy the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Erza stood transfixed at the sight of Natsu down on one knee with a ring in his hands as he said, "Will you marry me Erza Scarlet?"

Erza swore her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds as she processed what Natsu just asked her. The rest of the guild was just as shocked as she was at the sudden proposal. Gray was standing next to Natsu with the largest grin he ever had on his face, Cana had spit out her alcohol twice now; once at Natsu stepping out and now at the proposal, Mira had stars in her eyes, Elfman was surprisingly not yelling how manly it was in some away and was speechless. Levy, Jet, and Droy didn't know what to do or say and were staring in shock; Makarov had a tear in his eyes and was thinking, 'My kiddies are all grown up.' While the rest of the guild were all waiting to see how this played out.

Erza slowly got down on her knees in front of Natsu with her hands shakily taking the ring from Natsu not knowing if this was all or dream or was in fact was real. As she looked over the ring and seeing this was in fact real she lunged at Natsu crying out, "YES, YES, YES, YES, OF COURSE I WILL." and kissed him as fiercely as she could when she answered.

Natsu had responded immediately to the kiss and felt like he was flying from how happy he was. There were multiple loud whoops and cheers and a large amount of squealing from Mira who was taking multiple pictures with a camera that she got from who knows where. Makarov was watching the pair with pride in his eyes and felt nothing but happiness for them.

After a few minutes Erza and Natsu broke apart and Natsu had a shit eating grin on his face while Erza was crying in happiness again. As they stood up Natsu pulled Erza into a hug and said, "I love you so much Erza and I couldn't be happier that you accepted my proposal and I promise to make you as happiest as possible for the rest of my life. I will do everything in my power to make sure you live long and happy and will cherish you forever."

As he said that the guild broke out into multiple aww's and Natsu stepped away from Erza taking her hand to place the ring on her finger. As he was putting it on he said, "You probably figured this out from what Igneel told you but the ring's engraving matches the mark that I placed on you the day that you broke me out of my bloodlust when I fought Gajeel. Always know that I love you."

As he got the ring in place Erza couldn't help but stare at her hand in happiness, she loved everything about the ring from its platinum band to the diamond, but most of all she loved the engraving. She also loved the fact that it was a perfect fit.

Once she was done looking it over she pulled Natsu into a passionate kiss trying to convey all her love for him that she could. Natsu kissed back with equal passion and felt nothing but eternal bliss from their kisses. As they broke apart again she whispered softly, "I will always love you too Natsu and I could not be happier that you proposed to me."

After she said that the guild rushed forward to congratulate them on the proposal and to welcome Natsu back as well. As soon as Mira got up to Erza she grasped her hand looking at the ring and squealing in delight for her friend/former rival and said, "Congratulations Erza!" and pulled her into a big hug as the majority of females came up to her too.

As that happened the men came up to congratulate Natsu. First one over was Gray since he had been right next to Natsu and slapped him on the back saying, "Well damn Natsu, congrats on your proposal and how does it feel?"

Natsu just looked sheepish and said, "It feels amazing honestly. I never thought I would be able to do it because of the tower, all I could think about as I tried to stop the tower from blowing us all up was that I couldn't be there for her but I didn't want her to die."

"Well that's understandable and all but if you ever do that again I will kill you myself." Gray said menacingly.

"No worries there, I don't really plan on dying now since I got a second chance." Natsu replied.

Elfman chose to ask at this point, "So what did you even do at the tower?"

Natsu then proceeded to telling everyone around him about his fight with Jellal, Simon saving him and Erza when she tried to intervene with Jellal killing him, and then about how he ate the Etherion and achieved dragon force. He then said, "I've never felt such power before, it was unbelievable. I felt as if I could take a direct blast from Ethernano."

Elfman then went on about how manly Natsu had become and Gray said, "Just don't try that though since you said you won't die again."

Natsu just replied with, "Well I don't, I never want to leave Erza behind again."

As he finished saying that a voice from behind him said, "Well Natsu pray to the gods you live through this then Natsu."

Confused Natsu turned around and let out a soft eep. Standing behind him and towering over him was a furious Gildarts. Looking him in the eye Natsu saw two emotions raging for dominance, fury and happiness; fury won. Gildarts grabbed Natsu by the collar and swung him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground causing a small crater. Natsu let out a soft groan of pain and thought, 'That's going to hurt in the morning.'

The guild had gone quiet as this played out and a thought occurred to Makarov and he called out, "Hey Gildarts, who told you Natsu was back? You weren't here when he showed up."

In answer to his question Happy flew out and landed on Gildarts's shoulder saying, "As soon as I saw him back I left to get Gildarts. I was happy and all he was back but I wanted to see Gildarts pummel him more for making us all sad."

Natsu looked up at Happy from the crater and said, "Traitor."

Gildarts then picked Natsu up again and pulled him into a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alive and not dead Natsu, I always saw you as my own son. Never do this again."

Natsu just patted him on the back weakly and said, "You're crushing me, I can't breathe."

"Oh I haven't even started yet Natsu." Gildarts said with an evil smile and started using his crash magic on him to start his punishment.

Natsu felt like his bones were being crushed even though they weren't; Gildarts was just trying to scare him not really kill him. After a few moments Natsu was dropped by Gildarts who proceeded to punt Natsu to the sky. All the guild could here was Natsu screaming.

Erza walked over to Gildarts and said, "Was that really necessary?"

Gildarts looked over to her and said, "Not really but it felt good for that little bastard scaring us so badly."

Erza just shrugged and said, "Well please try not to kill my fiancé, I just got him back after all."

Gildarts sweatdropped and said, "What you're not gonna try and kill me for doing that to him?"

Erza smiled evilly and said, "No because you beat me to it, but then again I still have to punish him myself."

The entire guild had a massive sweat drop at this and started edging away from her.

Natsu also took this moment to walk back into the guild ready to pummel Gildarts only to hear Erza say that and was trying to decide if he should run away and invoke more wrath from her or take it now.

Erza saw him enter and started to glare daggers at him.

Natsu chose to run.

**And there you have chapter one of book two, I hope you all like it and if anyone wants to be a beta, send me a message to talk about it and I'll see what we can do, I honestly don't get how to set it up but then again I didn't really read up on it so anyways review on how you liked chapter one. Also I'm not sure what my update schedule will be so please bare with me on that. Until next time**


	2. Love and Forgiveness

**Sorry for the small delay in the update, like I said before I don't know what my update schedule will be since I'm constantly busy now. Thank you to everyone that reviewed already and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a peaceful day in the city of Magnolia, the sun was out and birds were singing. Not a problem for the townsfolk at all. Until there was a loud crash and a teenager screaming in fear before running off again. As the man ran for his life from what he thought was the devil incarnate the person he was running from was catching up slowly but surely. The man looked back to see the person getting closer and redoubled his efforts to get away.

"GET BACK HERE NATSU! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SENCELESS!" a red haired woman yelled out.

"TELLING ME YOU'RE GOING TO BE ME SENCELESS WON'T MAKE ME STOP ANYTIME SOONER ERZA!" The man now identified as Natsu yelled back to Erza.

Natsu continued running away at break neck speeds so as to not die…again at least. Erza chased after Natsu knocking anything in her way out of her way and was fully intent on beating Natsu for making her think he had been dead. Natsu may have proposed to her and she couldn't be happier that he was back but someone does not simply make Erza cry and get away with it.

Natsu looked back again to see Erza was only about 30 feet behind him with made him freak out and when he turned back he didn't even have time to register the wall in front of him before smacking into it with a crunch. Natsu slowly fell to the ground and left a perfect impression of himself in the wall and couldn't regain himself before Erza was standing right next to him. Erza then proceeded to drag Natsu off into the forest.

On a building not far from where Natsu crashed into the wall Gray stood watching the whole thing happen and thought, 'Poor Natsu.' Before jumping down and heading back to the guild. Upon arrival Mira asked, "So what happened?"

"Well torch head made a good attempt at getting away but looked behind him at the wrong time and as he turned forward he smacked right into a wall leaving a perfect impression of him on the wall." Gray responded.

"Well that is something Natsu would do." Makarov said.

"Yeah only he has the brains to look behind him when there's a wall not far ahead of him." Gray said while smirking slightly before saying, "That's also when Erza got to him and dragged him off to the forest."

The entire guild paled slightly as to what Erza was going to do to Natsu and everyone thought, 'He is so fucked.'

Back in the forest with our favorite pink haired dragon slayer was Erza holding him to a tree while glaring daggers at Natsu. Natsu was sweating slightly as to what she was going to do to him but thought he might as well take it like a man and said, "Well if you're going to hit me or whatever, just do it, I deserve everything and anything you do to me."

He wasn't trying to sound mean or anything but he had felt horrible for what he put Erza through and really did think he deserved whatever she wanted to do to him. Erza was slightly caught off guard with him saying that and asked, "Why do you say that Natsu?"

"Because I broke my vow to myself to never let anything make you cry or at least cry in sadness and I ended up being the one that made you cry." Natsu said while looking at the ground.

Erza lowered him to the ground and said, "There is always something to cause someone to cry Natsu, you can't expect to stop someone from crying over something and besides if someone cry's it just shows that they are in fact human, but that doesn't mean you're going to get away from making me cry."

"I know Erza but I can always try." Natsu said in a depressed tone.

'Something's not right; he sounds way too depressed for that alone to be bothering him.' Erza thought to herself before asking, "Natsu what else is bothering you. I can see that you're more depressed then you're letting on."

Natsu bit his lip before saying, "I made you think I was dead with what happened and am gone for weeks and cause you no end of sadness and broke you're heart with that." He paused before saying, "And from all of that I feel as if I no longer deserve you're love. I shouldn't have even proposed to you."

Erza felt her heart stop and clench painfully and thought, 'Does he really think that?'

The next thing Natsu knew is he was being slapped nonstop across the face by Erza who was livid. After a few more slaps she yelled, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU NOT DESERVE MY LOVE FROM THAT?" She paused to take a deep breath and said, "Sure you made me sad Natsu but you also couldn't have made me happier when you proposed to me. You are the only one in the world Natsu. I love you will all my heart and will always love you so never for even a second think that you don't deserve my love because you are the only one who will ever have it."

Natsu just looked at Erza with tears in his eyes before he pulled her into a hug before he slumped to the ground with her. Erza just hugged him back and rested her head in the crook of his neck which she felt was made for her to rest there and sighed contentedly. Natsu was felt like he was the luckiest man in the entire universe right now since he had someone as loving as Erza to love him. He cupped her chin and pulled her up and kissed her softly yet passionately causing Erza to sigh in happiness.

After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart to catch their breath and Erza smiled happily at Natsu. Erza then shifted her position on Natsu and started kissing him more which Natsu responded to instantly. Before they knew it they were in a full blown make-out session and had no intent on stopping. Erza slowly poked her tongue at Natsu practically begging for entrance which Natsu happily gave and soon they were locked in a tongue duel which neither wanted to loose in. Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and practically shoved her tongue into his mouth dominating him in their tongue battle.

Natsu slowly started to slide his hands up the back of her shirt rubbing her back as he did so and pulled her even closer. Erza started to kiss him more fiercely and started to slide his vest off but before she could Natsu had grabbed her hand lightly and said, "I'm sorry Erza, I am enjoying this but I would rather wait before we went further."

Erza then realized what she had been doing and blushed deeply putting any rose in the world to shame and said, "Sorry but I was enjoying myself and when I felt you're hands on my back I couldn't help it."

"I was the same way but I realized what I was doing sooner then you I guess, but still I would like to wait a little longer. I hope you aren't offended." Natsu said sincerely.

"I'm actually surprised you're saying that Natsu, most men jump at any chance they get for something like that." Erza said while smiling at Natsu.

"Well I'm not like most men and I want us to both feel like it's time to do that." Natsu said smiling back at her.

Erza slid off Natsu and sat on her knees in front of him and said, "Well I can honestly say I love you even more now since you're so respectful for something like this but I'll say this…" She paused for a moment and looked down causing Natsu to follow her gaze towards his pants to see a rather noticeable bulge and continued saying, "I can at least help you with your small problem."

And helped him she did sending Natsu to cloud nine and thought, 'Okay maybe a rather large problem.'

About an hour later the two showed back up to the guild with Natsu having one of the largest grins on his face possible. As they entered everyone noticed two things; one was Natsu had a very large grin and two: Erza was very red. Gray decided to ask what they were all thinking, "Okay why are you so damn happy Natsu and why is Erza really red?"

Natsu looked at him and said, "If I told you, you would cry in jealousy." And grabbed Erza around the waist pulling her to a table before sitting down and putting her in his lap with his arms around her waist.

Gray looked confused but decided to let it slide for once before asking, "Well when do you guys want to go on missions again?"

"We can go tomorrow since it's already getting towards night." Erza said from Natsu's lap.

"That sounds good to me, you good with that Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah that works." Gray responded.

Natsu was about to ask Gray something when Master Makarov came down from his office calling out, "Natsu, Erza, and Gray, I have a mission for you all right now."

"What is it gramps?" Natsu asked casually.

"This is going to be considered an S class because of what happened." Makarov said causing everyone in the guild to look up to him.

"Why what is it?" Gray asked surprised.

"Lucy has been kidnapped by rogue wizards."

**And we have a cliff hanger. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review on what you think, until next time.**


	3. Lucy's Rescuing Part 1

** The Bonds Between Natsu and Erza**

**Alright here's chapter 3 for everyone thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, though I hope I get more views, sadly this story hasn't gotten as many as A Fairy Tail did at this point but I am grateful to everyone who has read my stories. Also sorry for if any grammar errors appear, my new Microsoft office is really screwy; it can't keep up with my typing speed so it leaves out a lot of letters or just doesn't even register I was typing, but without further-a-do here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and the rest of the guild stared at Makarov in shock, not wanting to believe a guild member had been kidnapped. Natsu was the first to break the silence saying, "What happened and who did it?"

Master Makarov sighed and slowly said, "Lucy had taken a solo mission to take out some thugs who were terrorizing a town to the east. After she had completed her mission she sent a message saying she was going to relax for a few days before coming back and this was almost a week ago. This morning a received a letter stating that Lucy had been taken prisoner and was demanded ransom for her return. The letter was signed with the initials S.K."

'Well that explains why I haven't seen her in the guild since I returned.' Natsu thought to himself before saying, "Alright Gramps, we'll get her back safely you can count on that."

Makarov smiled and said, "I know you will but because of the lack of detail we have I'm sending you with multiple people not just Gray and Erza."

"Alright who is coming with us?" Natsu asked with determination.

"You can come forward now." Makarov said motioning for someone to come towards him.

After a few seconds none other than Gajeel and Juvia had stepped forward and Natsu felt his blood boil instantly upon seeing Gajeel. Before Makarov could say anything Natsu rushed forward grabbing Gajeel by the neck and slammed him into the wall with one hand lighting on fire saying in a voice promising death, "Give me one good reason why I don't kill you now for showing your face to me."

Erza and Gray barely registered Natsu had vanished from their side and was pinning Gajeel to the wall before he said what he said and felt themselves shiver at the tone of voice. Before Natsu could do anything Master Makarov had pulled him back by the back of his shirt and looked him in the eye saying, "You will do no such thing Natsu, they are now a member of our guild as of today and as such you will not attempt to kill a guild mate. Look past you're hatred and see the brighter picture; they are strong and we need their help to bring Lucy back and they will be a great asset to our family."

Natsu looked down and said, "Forgive me Master, I let my anger get a hold of me again, not something I should be doing due to my condition. It won't happen again."

Makarov nodded already having been told before of the "condition" as Natsu put it and set him down saying, "It's alright Natsu you are forgiven just try not to do it too often." He finished with a smile.

"You got it gramps." Natsu said before walking towards Gajeel who had been eyeing him carefully and said, "I'll forgive you for what happened if you prove you're self to be helpful to our family and we can start anew." He then held his hand out for Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at his hand before grasping it and said, "We are in agreement then Salamander."

Erza walked up to Natsu before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and said, "I'm proud of you Natsu. It is an honorable thing to forgive your enemies."

Natsu smiled as he felt Erza wrap her arms around him and grasped her forearms and said, "Igneel raised me well in being honorable."

Gajeel then said to Natsu, "You still smell funny though." Causing everyone around to sweat drop.

Natsu looked at Gajeel before saying, "You're no fruit cake yourself tin head."

Before Gajeel could retort Erza slapped both of them on the back of the head and said, "No fighting now."

Both of them just grumbled before Gajeel said, "I also heard about your proposal and congrats on that, I may not like you all that much but I'm glad a fellow dragon slayer had found his mate."

Natsu gave his trademark grin and said, "Thanks, but I still have to repay you for the scar you gave me."

"I think you already did that when you kicked his ass Natsu." Gray said from behind them.

"Can it ice freak." Both Natsu and Gajeel said at the same time causing the guild to laugh.

Erza then thought for a moment about something Natsu said and asked, "Natsu what did you mean by your "condition"?"

Natsu looked down to the ground with his eye's being shadowed by his hair while Happy blanched slightly and Natsu said, "When me and Happy were gone for our training trip we came upon a town who had several people taken into some ruins. After hearing what happened we decided to bring them people back for the town and set out to find them. Once we got to the ruins we found them easily enough and set them free but as they ran for it, the people who had taken them had shown up and attacked us. We fought long and hard but their leader eventually landed a strong hit on me and sent me flying backwards into another room in the ruins. Inside there was an alter that I slammed into and when I did a black light erupted from it and surrounded me causing some of the worst pain I have ever felt and then it sunk into me. When that happened my magic went ballistic turning my fire black and it all exploded outwards destroying anything it touched."

Natsu took a deep breath while looking around to see everyone's reactions before continuing saying, "Happy was very lucky, he had been knocked out of the area right before that happened because every person who the fire touched was reduced to ashes in a split second and blew the rooms and its surrounding areas sky high. Ever since then when I get too angry that fire once again surfaces with me having little control over my body because it's fueled by nothing but anger, rage, hate, and pain. All my darkest emotions turned into a power unlike any other. There are also several physical changes, my skin becomes hard like a rock and my bones become twice as dense along with my eyes turning blood red and my the pupils become pitch black. All in all it is not very pleasant and I don't really remember what I do but flashes of it. Even with all what happened we returned to the town to see if everyone made it back alright and they all had seen what had happened and started threatening me if I didn't go away, I felt abandoned because of that, even though I didn't really know them; it made me think, what would my friends do when they see it."

Natsu finished his story and looked at everyone once again to see what everyone's expressions were; the most common was utter shock along with pain for their friend. Erza thought to herself, 'That must be so hard to deal with, knowing once he's angry he could lose control to his emotions and go on a rampage and not know what he did fully.'

Erza walked up to Natsu and wrapped him in a loving hug saying, "Don't let it bother you Natsu, we won't think of you any differently, you're still our favorite dragon slayer."

Natsu just smiled weakly and hugged her back, glad that they wouldn't turn away from him even though he was unstable and said, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Gray walked up and slapped him on the back lightly and said, "Just don't forget you're still an idiot though flame brain."

Before Natsu could retort Erza put a hand over his mouth and said, "Enough, we need to go and save Lucy now, we've delayed enough as it is."

Everyone who was going just nodded and started filing out of door, each heading to their own house to pack quickly and then head out to the train station. Upon everyone arriving Erza said, "Alright everyone let's get on the train and start planning what we will do."

After they all got settled into a compartment Erza spoke up again saying, "Okay, I think we're going to need a distraction so we can make sure one of us can get Lucy out of their without too much resistance. Now who wants to do the distraction?"

Natsu grinned evilly and thought, 'Perfect time to test that.' Before saying, "I'll do it, I have a new move I've been trying to prefect that can cause a distraction and take out some people with it."

Erza nodded and said, "Alright now who wants to retrieve Lucy?"

Gray spoke up this time saying, "I should do it Erza, Lucy knows me and won't think it's a trap and won't attack given the chance."

Erza just nodded once again before saying, "Alright that leaves Gajeel, Juvia, and me for attacking the main part of them while Happy can do whatever he thinks is best for him to do, sorry Happy I just don't really know what you can do to help us."

Happy just said, "Don't worry, there isn't much I'd be able to do anyways, but I'll go with Gray to help Lucy, I know Natsu won't need my help and I believe you, Gajeel, and Juvia can handle themselves just fine."

Gray grew a tick mark while raising his fist and said, "What so you don't think I can handle myself?"

"Not at all Gray, just don't know what else to do." Happy said frantically to avoid getting clobbered.

Erza turned to Gajeel and Juvia and asked, "Do either of you have a problem in this plan?"

Gajeel smirked and said, "Nope, as long as I get to bash some heads in I'm a happy man."

"I don't have any problems with it." Juvia said with a small head bow.

Erza then said, "Alright everyone try to get some rest before we get there, it will be nightfall by the time and I'd like to start as soon as we get there to lessen the chances of Lucy being hurt."

Everyone just nodded and tried to catch some shut-eye.

About 5 hours later everyone was waiting for the train to stop with each getting a few hours of rest. After the train stopped they all grabbed their packs and got off the train. Once they were all off the train Erza said, "Okay according to what the master told me before I left to pack the people who took Lucy are in a valley on the outskirts of the town pressed up onto the mountain side, so I say we look for a vantage point and look for points of entrance for each of us."

The group nodded before they all ran off to the mountain to get a good look of the area. Once there they all looked down at the base of the wizards and Gajeel let out a small whistle before saying, "That looks like a miniature army down there."

After he said that everyone just nodded dumbly before Natsu said, "Alright I'm going to need a bit of time to do what I have planned so just wait here for me to get the distraction started but before I go, where will you guys attack from so I know where to be careful of?"

Ignoring her confusion for why he needs to be careful of some areas Erza said, "I'll take the front since I'm more protected then you guys so Gajeel can take the right entrance and Juvia you can take the left because I can see a small stream by it so that should help you you're your magic, while Gray follows in behind one of them to get to Lucy unnoticed."

They all nodded and Natsu said, "Alright I'm heading out now, but first…" after he trailed off he grabbed Erza and pulled her into a deep kiss before jumping down leaving a flustered Erza, a wolf whistling Gajeel, and a blushing Juvia who was slightly edging her way towards Gray who was backing up slightly.

After about an hour from when Natsu left Gajeel asked, "How are we supposed to know when the distraction starts? He didn't say wha-"

BOOM!

Gajeel was cut off by many different explosions happening all throughout the base and he said, "Oh, I guess that's how.

**And there you have the end of chapter 3, sorry it took so long to get out, I've just been busy and this last week I've been getting dental work since I had several teeth broken from a damned fight I was in but chapter four should be out in a lot less time than it took for this one but still not sure when it will be out. Until next time.**


	4. Lucy's Rescuing Part 2

**Sorry for the delay I had, I lost all inspiration to write and still don't really have it, I might not update for a long time now, I'm trying to get over the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me after 6 years so I've been pretty down, I may just start a different story since this series was made for her partly, but I will try to continue for those who like it. Sorry if the chapter disappoints.**

**Chapter 4**

As the smoke cleared the group was staring in complete shock and could see each part of the base that had been hit by an explosion had been completely leveled. After the initial shock wore off Erza said, "Well that's one way to cause a distraction."

Everyone just nodded dumbly.

"Alright let's move out and rescue Lucy." Erza called out.

After the order was issued everyone jumped down from the side of the mountain and each of them started heading towards their respective points of entry being Juvia going to the left of the base, Erza to the entrance, and Gray, Happy had followed Gajeel to stick to the shadows to gain entrance easier.

With the Rogue Wizards:

Everyone was going frantic, at first it seemed like it would be another boring night with nothing to do but eat, drink, and sleep; but that all changed once multiple explosions went off taking out multiple areas of the base and causing multiple casualties among them. Many buildings had been destroyed and everyone inside each destroyed building and been killed either by the blast or by the building collapsing on them. People who were caught in the blast from the outside were either killed or rendered useless by some injury from the explosion. Natsu watched silently from the shadows as the wizards were running around frantic while issuing orders to douse the flames from the explosions and to get the injured to safety. 'At least they care about their members and aren't leaving them to die.' Natsu thought solemnly.

'Well on another note, my fire dragon bombs worked flawlessly if anything even better than I had hoped for. They even took out parts of the entrances everyone else was using which I tried to avoid, oh well no harm done.' He thought before heading to the main entrance to assist with taking down any wizards in their way.

With Gajeel and Party:

Gajeel, Gray, and Happy were moving slowly through the wreckage of the right side gate looking around at the destruction in awe. "I think Natsu has given Fairy Tail a whole new level on being the best in destruction." Gray said while looking around.

Gajeel and Happy just nodded and then Happy and Gray broke off in search of Lucy.

As Gajeel rounded a corner he saw a group of wizards trying to put out a fire and thought, 'Time to say hello.'

With Juvia:

Juvia looked around and was impressed by the sheer amount of destruction one man had caused in a short amount of time. However she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a lone wizard running around like a chicken with his head caught off and ready her magic for a fight.

With Erza:

Erza wasn't given anytime to admire Natsu's handy work since almost as soon as she had entered the base she was in a fight with many rogue wizards. She was slashing furiously with her twin swords trying to take them all down as fast as she could before she was overwhelmed by sheer numbers alone. She however didn't notice a one of the enemy wizards sneaking around and preparing a lightning attack to paralyze her. As the wizard was about to launch his attack he was introduced to the ground from an unseen attacker and had slammed down right behind Erza.

Erza had taken out the last two wizards in front of her when she heard something hit the ground behind her and turned to see a wizard on the ground unconscious with Natsu standing behind him with his trade mark grin on his face. "You're getting sloppy Erza; you almost got hit by this guy which would have left you paralyzed had you been hit."

Erza looked from Natsu to the wizard and back again a few times over before saying with her head bowed in shame, "Hit me Natsu, I must be punished for loosing focus in the midst of battle."

Natsu just gained a massive sweatdrop before saying, "You realize you're asking your fiancé to hit you right? Which is something I'd never do intentionally unless we were sparing for training."

Erza looked at him before walking up to him and said, "Besides that, you provided a great distraction, I think you deserve a reward." Then she proceeded to kiss him with fires raging around them and enemy wizards closing in on them.

A few moments later another group of enemies came into view and all face planted at the sight of Natsu and Erza kissing heavily while there's a battle going throughout the base before someone yelled out, "HEY IF YOU'RE GONNA ATTACK OUR BASE AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO FIGHT US BEFORE YOU START FUCKING IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE".

Natsu and Erza broke apart slowly and turned to glare at the one who yelled at them who had shrunk back in fear now before they said in synch, "You interrupted our time together, your life is forfeit."

They were about to charge but the wizard who had yelled ran away in fear for his life while his comrades just sweatdropped. Erza turned to Natsu and said, "Well we'll have to continue this later, right now we have trash to take out."

Natsu just grinned and charged at the rogue wizards yelling, "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"

With Gray and Happy:

Gray and Happy were moving rapidly through the base in search of Lucy with little luck. They had run into multiple groups of enemy wizards which were each taken down with a few well place ice lances and such. Happy flew ahead of Gray and said, "I think there's only one more place to look before we've searched everywhere but the main entrance. It's that building built into the mountain side."

Gray thought about it for a moment before saying, "You know, why the fuck did we not look in there in the first place since that's an obvious area to hide a prisoner."

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped

Gray and Happy started to run for the entrance of the massive building in the mountain; well Gray ran, Happy flew. As they got closer; a fairly large group of wizards had jumped out from the sides and barred their path to the entrance. One of them stepped forward and said, "You shall go no further Fairy Tail scum, we had given our demands and you instead attack our base and killed many of our men. We will not hesitate to kill you at this point so fork over the ransom and get out of here."

Gray smirked and said, "Guess more of your men will die now."

With that said Gray sent out a volley of ice lances and spears cutting down four of the enemy wizards before they had a chance to react. One of the wizards who jumped out of the way of the ice magic sent a barrage of fire balls after Gray who wasn't given enough time to dodge and took the brunt of the attack head on causing the enemies to smirk thinking they had won already; instead they heard laughter.

"Oh man that was pathetic. You call yourself a fire user? My friend is a fire dragon slayer and we fight all the time, your flames don't even burn compared to his." Gray said while laughing.

Gray then jumped back while crossing his arms in front of him and calling forth a large amount of magic power causing the rogue wizards to pale a little at the sheer amount of power and it was still climbing. After about fifteen seconds Gray shouted, "ICE TSUNAMI." And swept his arms out in front of him causing a massive wave of ice to form and slam into the remaining enemies slamming them into the wall, killing them all.

Happy whistled at the power behind that attack and said, "Damn Gray, you definitely improved over the years we were gone."

"You think I'd let myself be outdone by flame brain?" Gray said as he started walking forward.

"Fair enough." Happy said as he flew after Gray and together they entered the building.

With Gajeel:

Gajeel was having the time of his life; he was decimating any and every enemy who crossed his path. He was laughing hysterically at all the pitiful attempts of them trying to stop him. He had, just for the hell of it had put on his Iron Dragon Scales, and he couldn't feel anything they threw at him. As he rounded a bend he heard someone yell, "EARTH MAKE: GOLEM!" and a colossal golem made solely of rocks rise from the ground. He simply smirked.

"Looks like I may have a challenge now. It's going to be fun." He said before he ran at the golem.

At seeing him charge the golem roared and swung a heavy fist down right in front of where Gajeel would have been had he not jumped. Gajeel landed on the golems fist and ran up its arm to its head while yelling, "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" and slammed his attack into the side of the golem knocking it to the ground.

He then turned to the one who created the golem and charged at him before he could create another and slammed his fist into the man's chest effectively knocking him out. Gajeel turned to the rest of the wizards and called out, "Come on, someone give me a challenge."

Before anyone could take a step a massive fire ball struck them all head on causing a minor explosion. Gajeel turned and saw Natsu and Erza standing side by side each covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. "Damnit Salamander, I was fighting them."

Natsu smirked and said, "Got to be quicker then tin head."

Then Natsu and Erza jumped down landed next to him and Erza said, "The entire main entrance and midsection are whipped out, and by the looks of it I'd say so is this area. All that's left is Juvia."

"Damn that was pretty quick then, we've only been at this for about two hours, three including Salamanders time to set up the distraction, which by the way was pretty damn good. What the hell did you do?"

Natsu smirked again and said, "That was a technique I had invented while out on my training trip and I had only perfected it recently, this was my fire time using it out in the field. I call it Fire Dragon's Fire Bomb."

"Impressive, how does it work?" Erza asked.

"I concentrate a very large amount of fire magic into a ball and compress it as much as I can, then I surround it with more energy to basically act as a fuse, it also makes it possible for me to dentate it whenever I want if the energy doesn't run out first. I then can attach it to any solid surface and well you've seen firsthand for when it explodes."

"Huh, I wonder if I could do something similar with iron, which would be good for taking out a large amount of enemies and not damage a structure too badly." Gajeel said while rubbing his chin.

"Well anyways, we should go assist Juvia if she needs it." Erza said getting their attention back.

"Won't be necessary Erza she's walking over to us as we speak." Gajeel said while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I can smell her to; I'm still trying to work on recognizing her scent since I don't know her too well." Natsu said while sniffing the air.

At that moment Juvia came up to them while walking slowly and mumbling under her breath looking at the ground. Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel all looked at her slightly concerned and Erza asked, "What's wrong Juvia?"

"Juvia only ran into five people…Juvia has no way of impressing Gray now…Juvia is a failure." Juvia mumbled.

Everyone else just sweatdropped and Natsu said, "Right then, let's go meet up with Gray."

The four of them started running off towards Gray with Natsu in the lead and Juvia still mumbling under her breath.

With Gray and Happy:

Gray was standing shakily; he had been fighting the enemy's leader for several minutes now and was losing badly. He was also was covered in bruises, cuts, and black looking burns. 'Damn, this guy is fucking strong. I've tried everything I know except one attack and I'd rather not use it unless absolutely necessary and Happy is out cold. I'm on my last legs here, I can't hold out much longer.'

Gray then looked over to a cage and saw Lucy passed out again. She was chained upside down and was covered in magic repressing seals. He then looked back to his opponent who was grinning evilly, he was a tall man; easily 6'5", very well-muscled and was wearing black combat boots, black camo pants, a tall black shirt with a white skull on it, and a black cloak with a hood pulled over his face. His opponent then said, "Did you really think you had a chance at beating me? Considering whom my master was I am amazed you even attempted to fight me after my little introduction."

The man then raised his hand above his head and a black ball appeared in it and he said, "Well it's been fun Fairy Tail wizard, goodbye."

He then prepared to throw his attack and Gray braced himself waiting for the sweet release of death to come but just as the man was about to throw the ball he was suddenly kicked in the face by Natsu who sent him flying into a wall. Gray stared at him in shock and saw everyone else there now to, he then did the only thing he could think of; he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Juvia immediately ran over to Gray and put his head on her lap trying to give him some form of comfort.

The man Natsu had kicked chose this moment to burst out of the wall and landed in front of the group with his cloak torn off and he was pissed now. Natsu looked at him in shock and said, "No way…you should be dead."

"Oh so you know who I am?" The man said cockily.

"Natsu who is this man?" Erza asked curiously.

"He is known as Shikage…it literally means Death's Shadow…it's not his real name but a title he earned by his magic and ruthlessness."

"So you know of me at least…but do you know who I truly am?" The tall man asked.

"The sole apprentice of Zeref…"

**And there's the end of chapter four, and before anyone says it, I know the actual translation for Death's Shadow, or Shadow of Death however you want to say it is actually Shi no Kage, I just didn't want to put it like that. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm still not sure on if I will stop this story for now or all together because of what happened but depending on the reviews I get I'll probably continue it, if not I'm going to do a different fan fiction if I start to write again. Until next time if there is one.**


	5. Lucy's Rescuing Part 3 and Titania Falls

**Well since it seems like most people want me to continue I guess I will, but I'm probably going to wrap this story up faster than the first one, I'd rather not write about a wedding at all now since I had the ring for my girlfriend before she broke up with me, but the way I look at it is that since she did, must have never really been love for me from her anyways so I could care less at this point since I still got all my friends with me, but anyways here's the next chapter. Also thanks to everyone who gave some form of support.**

**Chapter 5**

"Natsu who is this man?" Erza asked curiously.

"He is known as Shikage…it literally means Death's Shadow…it's not his real name but a title he earned by his magic and ruthlessness."

"So you know of me at least…but do you know who I truly am?" The tall man asked.

"The sole apprentice of Zeref…"

Shikage grinned evilly before saying, "I should feel honored that a dragon slayer knows who I am, and that hit you got on me was nothing but pure luck, but alas you are all going to die here…it is the will of my master."

Before anyone could respond he jumped straight for Juvia intending to take her out in one fell swoop, but before he could make contact, a large ice wall formed between the two and he slammed into it unable to stop in time. Juvia looked down at Gray who still was on her lap with his arm out stretched before dropping it saying, "It's all on you guys I'm out of juice now." And he then fell unconscious.

Juvia carefully set Gray down and glared at Shikage before saying, "You hurt our comrades, you shall pay the price."

Natsu came up to her standing firmly in front of her and Gray with Erza and Gajeel standing on either sides of Juvia, all glaring with hatred at Shikage. Natsu glared at Shikage and said, "You should think twice before attacking us…it will not end well for you."

"Hahahaha, that's rich kid, you think you can hope to face me? I'm on a whole other level compared to you fools. I've lived through the centuries thanks to my masters' magic and all the training he put me through, I am second to only him with only one being of power being above him." Shikage said with his voice betraying no emotion, he truly believes they were nothing to him and bent on proving it.

Shikage then charged at them once again throwing a side kick at Gajeel who put up his arms to block but was still blown away from the sheer force of the attack. He then had to duck and roll away to avoid having his head taken off him by Erza who had requipped to her Armadura Fairy Armor, not wasting any time with her other armors, she knew they had no choice but to go all out against this opponent to have any hopes of survival. Natsu was one step behind her jumping at Shikage with his fists ignited and threw out a left hook while Shikage was getting back up, but he leaned backwards into a flip to avoid the fight and right himself.

At this point Gajeel had jumped back into the fight with his Dragon Scales on and both arms transformed into his Iron Dragon Swords; each jagged edge spinning faster than the eye could see. He went in with an overhead slash with his left arm and side slashes from his right arm, which Shikage dodge out of the way and jumped back 15 feet before saying, well since most of you are using a sword, I guess I'll use mine as well."

He then held his arm out in front of him before calling out, "Sword of Eternal Death!" and a black ball formed in his hand that slowly started to spread out into the shape of a sword with a black tinted hilt with a guard in the shape of a skull with two bones built into it going up with two spikes and the blade itself was midnight black with the back side straight and razor sharp while the cutting side was jagged. The sword looked to be made out of darkness itself.

He then said, "This sword got its name from the fact that anyone cut from this sword always died in the battle, allow me to show you personally what it can do when it rends flesh from bone."

He then charged Gajeel again and slashed down and Gajeel crossed both swords in an X shape to block but was forced down to one knee with debris flying up around them from Shikages' strength alone. Gajeel, not wanting to give him time for another attack he swept his leg out and hit Shikage in the shins in hope of knocking him off balance. His attack worked partly, Shikage stumbled slightly which was all he needed to get away and regroup with the other three. "Be careful with his attacks guys, his strength is monstrous, it might be on bar with a lesser dragon, which does not bode well for us at all."

"Thanks for the heads up." Natsu responded before jumping after Shikage yelling, "Fire Dragons Flame Elbow!" and attempt to slam his attack into Shikage's chest who jumped out of the way to avoid being hit but had not moved fast enough and ended up with his leg being hit which knocked him off balance and he crashed to the ground.

Shikage then rolled out of the way of more slashes from Erza's twin swords and jumped back while laughing before saying, "I have to admit you guys are doing better than I would have ever thought, but I haven't even gone full power yet, I'm only at 45% of my strength, let's see how you handle more."

With that said he started powering up further causing everyone to pale slightly, the magic his body was giving off was causing the ground to crack around him and rocks to be blown out of the ground. "Let's see if you can handle 80% power…"

Before anyone could react he vanished in a burst of speed before reappearing in front of Juvia who had been standing over Gray protectively causing her to gasp in shock and then she knew nothing as a fist collided with her sternum, breaking multiple ribs and nearly popping her lungs. Juvia slumped to the ground unconscious and Shikage turned to the rest of them before saying, "Well looks like she couldn't handle me at this level of my power, let's see if any of you can do better than that."

Shikage then charged at Erza with another burst of speed, appearing at her side while slashing at her in an arc, but Erza managed to block with her swords and was pushed back slightly. Erza then countered with a double slash at Shikage who parried the blows and threw a roundhouse kick at her left side, which Erza jumped back to avoid before charging back in, intent on taking his head from his shoulders. Shikage parried the attack but didn't realize in time that he only blocked a single sword before he felt a burning sensation in his left arm and looked to see Erza's sword impaling his left upper arm. His cocky attitude then turned to one of rage.

"YOU BITCH, THAT ACTUALLY HURTS!" Shikage raged.

He then grabbed Erza by the throat and threw her across the room having her slam into the wall. He then turned to Natsu and said, "You shall know true pain now… the death of a loved one."

Time seemed to slow down.

Shikage lunged for Erza with his sword out, death in his eyes.

Natsu ran after him trying to get between him and Erza.

Shikage standing in front of Erza, sword pulled back ready to stab.

Natsu trying desperately to get to Erza before it was too late.

Erza slowly standing up while the two are rushing to her.

Shikage then impaled Erza's chest right as Natsu got up too them.

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Shikage yank his sword out of Erza's chest causing her to slump to the ground, but before she could hit the ground Natsu caught her and cradled her head on his lap.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…you can't die on me Erza. Please don't abandon me too." Natsu cried out while desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Shikage was standing a few feet behind them laughing his head off while saying, "You are weak Dragon Slayer…but rest assured, you will be joining her soon enough."

Erza coughed up some blood before slowly reaching her hand out to touch Natsu's cheek before saying, "I love you Na…" Her hand then dropped to the ground and Natsu staring at her with eyes wide.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed before an explosion of power erupted.

**Evil cliff hanger…**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I forgot to mention last chapter but in response to Qwerty this will not be a Harem, I will only make a Harem if it benefits the plot in some manner since I really don't like Harems. Until next time.**


	6. The Truth Behind It All

**Hey all, sorry for the delay, I've been swamped with school stuff these last few weeks but here's chapter 6, also my cousin is now on fanfiction, his story is for Naruto so if you like the anime look up foragan and read his story, I only read the first chapter and I thought it was pretty good so you guys might like it. Now on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

Erza coughed up some blood before slowly reaching her hand out to touch Natsu's cheek before saying, "I love you Na…" Her hand then dropped to the ground and Natsu staring at her with eyes wide.

"ERZAAAAA**AAAAAAA**!" Natsu screamed before an explosion of power erupted.

Shikage actually took a step back in surprise at the explosion of power coming from Natsu. 'This boy is something else.' He thought to himself.

Natsu let out a primal roar as his power kept rising and after a few moments he charged at Shikage sending out a left hook that collided with Shikage's face before he even had a chance to react sending him flying across the room and smash into the wall. **"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING ANNIHLATE YOU!" **Natsu roared at him.

Gajeel was shaking slightly at the power Natsu was giving off as he thought, 'This power is even worse than when we fought, it's so much more evil.'

Shikage threw all the rubble covering him off and said, "YES! This is what I'm talking about! Show me you're true power Dragon slayer."

Natsu charged after him again while kicking out which Shikage ducked under and sent out his own kick hitting Natsu in the back knocking him down. Shikage smirked but then frowned as Natsu got back up as if he wasn't kicked down. Natsu turned to Shikage and yelled out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** and sent out a huge blast of black fire towards Shikage. As the blast traveled towards him the ground below it started to melt from the sheer heat of the attack causing Shikage to think, 'Shit!' as he jumped out of the way and when the blast hit the spot where he was standing was completely obliterated.

Shikage whistled before saying, "That attack would have definitely hurt if it had hit me."

When the smoke cleared from the blast radius, it showed a crater about five feet wide and ten feet deep. Shikage turned to Natsu and said, "My turn, DEATH MAGIC: DECAYING WINDS!" he shouted the last part sending a gust of wind after Natsu.

Natsu stood there watching the attack come towards him not even fazed by it, until he saw that the ground the wind passed over had started to mold and anything on the ground rotted away. Natsu jumped out of the way but the corner of his jacket had been hit causing it to decay and fall apart. Not caring about that and not letting Shikage get another attack out, he lunged forward and smashed his fist into Shikage's face sending him to the ground. He then lit his hand of fire as he grabbed Shikage by the face yelling, **"BURN FUCKER!"** and through him into a wall before charging after him and started pummeling him into the wall further.

The wall crumbled away after the first few hits opening up into a whole other room and caused them both to fall to the floor. Shikage slowly got up as Natsu did the same and thought, 'He's almost there, just a little more.'

Shikage stuck both arms out with his hands side by side pointing at Natsu and started channeling magic into a ball in his hands before he yelled out, "DEATH BALL!" and sent it flying after Natsu.

The ball was about to hit Natsu, but before it could hit him he had smacked it away and sent it flying into a wall causing an explosion. Natsu then rushed at Shikage again with murderous intent in his eyes and tackled him to the ground. As they hit the ground Natsu started compressing his magic into a ball and slammed it into Shikage before jumping away with his arm crossed in front of him with two fingers pointing out and swung it in a sweeping motion causing a massive explosion to go off.

Once the dust settled from the explosion Natsu saw Shikage standing there panting with his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive manner and he said, "That was a fearsome attack dragon slayer, if I hadn't put up a small barrier in time that would have obliterated me."

Natsu just growled at him before charging after him once again and Shikage thought, 'He is utterly bent on killing me, he doesn't know when to stop it seems, and almost nothing seems to affect him in anyway.'

Shikage waited for Natsu to come at him and a split second before Natsu tackled him he jumped to the side while sending out a side kick which through Natsu off to the side. Once he did that he ran back to the room they were in originally and grabbed his sword. Just after he picked it up he was knocked down again by Natsu. He tried to swing his sword to attack Natsu but Natsu swatted it to the side with the back of his hand and grabbed Shikage's arm holding the sword, and before Shikage could try and pull his arm back Natsu slammed his palm into the back of his elbow causing it to shatter. Shikage groaned in pain, willing for himself to not scream and knocked Natsu off of him and jumped away. When he got away from Natsu he looked down at his arm to only see that it was mangled beyond use and thought, 'Just a little more and he's ready, but fuck this hurts.'

As he looked back to Natsu he saw him charging at him again and attempted to dodge away, but Natsu had grabbed him by the foot and slammed him down into the ground. Natsu walked over to Shikage and stopped down on his knee shattering it beyond repair and then grabbed the other leg and then completely ripped it off his body. Shikage allowed himself the pleasure of screaming in pain this time.

Shikage then looked at Natsu seeing him walk away and then pick up his sword before he turned back and said, **"You will die by the very sword you used to kill my mate. May you forever rot in the deepest pits of hell."**

Natsu walked over to Shikage grabbing him by the neck and stabbed the sword into Shikage's sternum and through him to the ground. Natsu's remaining power then left him and he dropped to the ground with tears in his eyes. He punched the ground as hard as he could with the remaining strength he had screaming, "DAMN IT!"

He then heard chuckling and looked up and saw Shikage chuckling as he said, "Congratulations Natsu, you've passed."

"What?" Was all Natsu could get out.

Shikage then weakly waved his hand and it looked like the world was unraveling itself by Erza and after it all cleared away it showed Erza on the ground unconscious. Shikage then said, "It was all a test Natsu, your loved one his alright. Everything that happened was all a test. The kidnapping of your guild mate Lucy was just a ruse to get you here, while it all really happened with her being kidnapped, no harm befell her. Everything you saw about her and what I did to Erza was all an illusion."

"What do you mean? What was it all for?" Natsu asked with disbelief and hope in his eyes.

"I was trying to see if you were truly read to face you're destiny, you see in the near future you will come across Zeref, and you are the only one who can stop him. Also don't worry about Erza; she should be waking up any minute."

As if that was queuing her; Erza opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Seeing this Natsu ran over to her with a burst of energy and tackled her into a hug saying, "You're alive, I thought I lost you." He was crying by the end of it.

Erza, despite her confusion had simply hugged Natsu back as she said, "I'm alright my dragon. I'm still here."

Natsu laughed weakly and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster to which she readily responded to. Shikage smiled at the scene in front of him and he said, "Natsu, do you want to know why you are the only one who can stop Zeref?"

At hearing this, Natsu pulled back from Erza and asked, "Why is that?"

"You see there are only three people in the world who know this next bit of information…" Shikage trailed off slightly and started coughing harshly.

"What is it?" Natsu asked while standing up and walking over to Shikage.

As he got next to Shikage, Shikage grabbed him by the collar weakly and said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear, "The only other one I know of who knows this is your guild master, but Zeref is your father."

**And that's chapter 6 done, with another cliff hanger, please don't hate me for it and remember to look up my cousins story if you're interested in Naruto, again his name on fanfiction is foragan. Until next time.**


	7. Natsu's Family

**Hey all, I had hoped to get this update out sooner but I ended up sick not long after my last update and it was pretty bad if so I wasn't able to do anything. Hopefully this chapter makes it up to you all.**

**Chapter 7**

Natsu and everyone were sitting on the train with each having their own personal thoughts, Erza was thinking about Natsu and how he was doing after everything that happened, Gajeel was thinking along similar lines since he hoped that Natsu was alright so he didn't lose a sparring partner or at least that's what he told himself. Juvia was thinking about Gray, Gray was concerned for his friend and Happy was thinking about fish…typical cat. Natsu sighed to himself as he remembered what happened after the fight.

Flashback:

_Shikage grabbed Natsu by the collar weakly and said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear, "The only other one I know of who knows this is your guild master, but Zeref is your father."_

"_Natsu, my master has lost his mind entirely, he is nothing like he was back in our day. He truly believes he will bring peace to our world if he kills anyone. You must stop your father Natsu." _

_Shikage started coughing harshly again and once he stopped he said in a very weak voice, "I don't know who she is personally but I can also tell you this, your mother loved you very much by what Zeref would say before he lost his mind." _

_After Shikage said that he dropped his hand to the ground as the last of the light left his eyes, but he had a smile on his face since he had the knowledge that Natsu was ready to save his everyone from his father. Natsu stared down at Shikage's lifeless form before bowing his head and he whispered, "I'll stop my father, I'll protect everyone precious to me."_

Flashback End:

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Erza looking at him concerned and she asked, "Are you going to be okay Natsu?"

"I'm not sure Erza, but I'll try to be. Although I'm definitely going to talk to the master about this." Natsu replied but there was a slight dark undertone to his voice.

Erza smiled and kissed him lightly before she said, "I'll always be here to help you Natsu, never forget that."

Natsu nodded and rested his head on her shoulder and started to snore softly. Erza smiled at him and laid her head on top of his and quickly fell asleep with him and unconsciously wrapped her arms around him in her sleep.

A few hours later Natsu was jolted out of his sleep as the train came to a stop and he looked around and saw that they were at Magnolia again. He looked to Erza who had ended up sleeping in his lap and shook her lightly to wake her but she just mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Everyone in the train compartment sweatdropped and Natsu leaned over her and whispered, "There's a strawberry cheesecake at the guild waiting for you."

Erza bolted up yelling, "To the strawberry cheesecake!" Before sprinting off for the guild.

Everyone sighed at her and they all grabbed their gear before following after Erza to the guild. When they arrived they saw Erza sitting at a table munching happily on some cake and they sighed again and Natsu said, "Wow I didn't know there would actually be a cake here."

Erza heard this and looked at Natsu and walked over to him while glaring before she said, "So you were trying to trick me then Natsu?"

Natsu gulped and begged, "Have mercy?"

Erza patted him on the head and said, "This time."

Then they all heard a voice from the bar saying, "Welcome back everyone, I see that you got Lucy back safely so I have to say, well done."

They all looked over and saw Makarov sitting on a stool with a mug in his hands and Natsu tensed up before he stormed over to Makarov, grabbing him by the collar and shouted, "YOU KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP THE FACT WHO MY FATHER WAS AWAY FROM ME?"

The rest of the guild looked at Natsu in surprise while Makarov looked at Natsu with guilt in his eyes and he said, "I know how you must feel Natsu and I apologize for any pain I may have caused you but I didn't tell you to protect you. What do you think may have happened if people found out who your father was?"

Everyone waited for Natsu to reply, they could practically feel the anger rolling off him. After a few minutes Natsu had punched Makarov in the stomach and shouted, "YOU THINK THAT JUSTIFIES KEEPING THE FACT THAT ZEREF WAS MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME? I WAS IN MORE DANGER NOT KNOWING WHO IT WAS. WHAT IF PEOPLE CAME LOOKING FOR ME BECAUSE OF IT AND I HAD NO IDEA WHY?"

Everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes for the fact he had punched their master and who he had shouted who his father was. Makarov picked himself up from the floor and said, "I'm sorry Natsu and I deserve far more then that hit you gave me, come into my office, I'll tell you everything else, there's no point in hiding it anymore."

Natsu took a few deep gulps of air before nodding and he said, "Fine, but you better not hide anything else."

Makarov nodded and walked to his office with Natsu following behind him who was still shaking lightly in anger. When they got into the office, Makarov went to the bookshelf and pulled a book down and opened it pulling out a key that was hidden inside it. He then sat at the desk and motioned for Natsu to sit down as well. Once Natsu was sitting he pressed his hand onto the middle of the desk and a magic circle appeared under it. After a few moments he pulled his hand away and the middle of the desk started fading away leaving a hole in its place. Natsu looked into the desk and saw an ornate chest which was a silver base color with green inlays all over it. in there which Makarov grabbed out before handing it to Natsu along with the key before saying, "This was left for you by your mother, you are the sole person who can open the chest with the key I gave you, inside you will find things left for you by your mother. I will not say who it is, just look and find out."

Natsu put the key in and turned it slowly causing a low hissing noise with the lid popping open. Natsu carefully lifted the lid up and what he saw made his heart jolt, there in the chest was what looked like a letter with a necklace that had a locket attached to it on top of it and under it all was a photo. Natsu gingerly picked the necklace up before looking it over; it was on a gold chain with a small orb at the base of it. Natsu carefully opened the locket up and saw two faces looking back up to him, on the left side was his father Zeref who was facing right with his face looking over his shoulder and he was smiling into the picture. Natsu looked him over taking in his looks; he was a young man with piercing black eyes and short wild black hair. Natsu could tell he was powerful just by looking him over in the picture.

The other picture was of a young woman with long flowing blonde hair and large bright green eyes. In Natsu's opinion she was gorgeous and stared at the picture with a longing expression. He laughed to himself lightly as he saw the single strand of hair that poked upwards that looked like it never wanted to stay down. She was facing the picture directly and had one of the brightest smiles Natsu had ever seen in his life. He closed the locket and saw on the back two engravings which said, _"Natsu my son, grow strong so you may better protect everyone you care for from the madness of this world. I love you son."_

The engraving was marked by a Z and the other engraving said, _"Natsu, always know that I will always love you and never forget those who are close to you."_ It was marked with an M.

He couldn't stop the few tears that escaped his eyes and he carefully set the necklace back down before reaching into the chest for the last two items. He set the letter down and looked at the photo first and felt his heart stop; the picture showed a beautiful sunset on a cliff with his father standing just behind his mother and had his arms wrapped around her in a loving fashion. What he saw in his mother's arms brought more tears to his eyes; in her arms was a one year old Natsu who was reaching up to grabs his mother's hair with both parents smiling down at him with love in their eyes. Natsu set it down as more tears escaped his eyes and he picked up the last item; the letter.

Makarov watched sadly as Natsu opened the letter and Natsu read;

_To Natsu, my beautiful boy,_

_Natsu before I begin just let me say that I love you and I'm so sorry that I won't be there to see you grow up. It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that after the night is over I will no longer be alive. Your father has lost himself to darkness and is no longer the loving man I once knew, so I have decided to bring an end to his madness. I will be going to battle soon to stop his army of demons and I'm afraid the only way I can stop it is by using a spell that will take my life as payment. I am so sorry that I cannot be there for you my son. As you grow up, make sure you eat plenty of vegetables to grow big and strong and always protect those you hold close to your heart. In a few minutes I will be sealing you in a spell to protect you from any harm that can only break when you're in a safe area with someone who genuinely wants to take care of you, I don't know how long that will take, but I know you will be safe until then. I will be sealing you with a spell called Fairy Sphere; it will protect you from all harm and stop you from ageing. I'm sorry son but I have to go now, as I'm writing this you're next to me sleeping peacefully seemingly oblivious to everything around us. You're currently six years old and I have to say that these last six years have been the best of my life with you. I hope that one day you will find your way to Fairy Tail; the guild that I currently lead for I am leaving this letter and a few other things with my predecessors in hopes that they can give everything to you when they think you are ready. I love you son, now and forever. Live free and be strong._

_Love from your mother: Mavis Vermilion_

Natsu was crying heavily by the time he finished reading, he couldn't stop it. He dropped to the ground with his head in his hands and cried for his parents, both mother and father. Makarov looked at him sadly before walking up to him and giving him the biggest hug his tiny body could. Natsu latched on to him; looking for any signs of comfort he could and kept crying.

After about ten minutes Natsu had finally stopped and looked at Makarov before saying, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier Master, I was just so mad that this was kept from me but I forgive you. You did everything in hopes of protecting me so I won't blame you for this."

Makarov patted him on the back in a comforting way and said, "It's alright my boy, I had expected you to go on a rampage when you found out and I thank you for forgiving this foolish old man."

Natsu then stood up and looked at everything he got from the chest before he picked the necklace up and put it around his neck. He then put the photo and letter back into the chest before picking it up and headed for the door before saying, "I'm going home for a few days now, I'll be back then."

"Take as long as you need Natsu." Makarov said before he sat down back at his desk.

Natsu walked back to where everyone else was and immediately went to Erza who was sitting at a table with Happy, Gray, and Gajeel who were all waiting for him. When he got to them they all took note of the necklace he now wore and the chest in his arms and Erza stood up wrapping him in a hug before asking, "How'd it go?"

Natsu opened up the chest and handed her the letter that he got along with the photo for her to see. Erza read the letter and by the time she was finished her eyes were wide open and she carefully set it down before looking at the picture and couldn't help but smile at the picture. She set it back down and hugged Natsu closely again before whispering, "She really loved you Natsu."

Natsu forced back a couple of tears again and hugged her back saying, "Thank you Erza."

As they hugged Gray asked, "Natsu, do you mind if I read the letter and looked at the picture?"

Natsu turned away from Erza and said, "Go ahead Gray, you too Happy, and Gajeel I don't mind."

Both Gajeel and Happy moved next to Gray as he picked the letter up and started reading. By the time they finished they all had their jaws on the ground and then Gray shouted, "YOU'RE THE SON OF THE FIRST GUILD MASTER?"

**Well there's the end of chapter seven, I don't know about anyone else but ever since I saw Mavis in the anime/manga I've always liked the thought of her being Natsu's mother and I wanted to put that into the story from the very first chapter and finally was able to do it so hurray. I hope you all liked it. **


	8. True Love Shown in a Time of Pain

**Hey all; hope you liked my last chapter. Here's chapter 8 for you and it should be a treat; enjoy.**

**Warning: Minors should not read this chapter along with anyone offended by sexual themes.**

**Chapter 8**

It had been five days since Natsu had received his inheritance from Master Makarov and he still felt distressed by everything he found out. It's not exactly easy to learn that your father was one of the most evil men in history and is the reason why your mother had to sacrifice herself to make sure you lived on. Erza and the others had stopped by a few times to make sure he was alright and each time they came by he either looked a little worse or a little better. Natsu was currently lying on his bed looking at the photo of his family and couldn't help but wish he was with them in some way. 'Mother, Father; why did this have to happen? Why me?' Natsu thought silently to himself.

Natsu then heard knocking at his door and debated on getting up or not. After a few more knocks he decided to just go answer it and got up. When he answered the door he saw Erza standing in her normal shirt and skirt with concern all over her face. "Can I come in Natsu?" Erza asked tentatively.

Natsu nodded and stepped to the side and put on a happy look before he asked, "Is something the matter Erza?"

Erza sighed as she looked Natsu in the eyes, they seemed to shine a fake brightness and said, "Drop the act Natsu; I know you're not feeling alright. I came here to try and help you in any way I can."

Natsu sighed and stopped pretending to be happy or anything like that and said, "I don't know what you can do Erza, we've been over this already."

"Yes and every time we have gone over this, I've left you alone. This time I'm not leaving. I love you Natsu and I can't stand to see you like this. Ever since you got home after Gray read the letter, you've been a shadow of your normal self." Erza said softly.

"I know Erza, I love you as well and I appreciate your concern but it's just a lot to take in you know? I grew up with Igneel alone in the mountains always wondering who my parents were and now that I know it's rough. It's not easy finding out that your father nearly ended the world and he's the reason your mother is dead." Natsu said dejectedly.

Erza took Natsu's hand and led him to his bed and sat down pulling him down with her and she wrapped Natsu in a loving hug and said, "I can somewhat understand your pain from this Natsu, remember I am an orphan. I grew up as a slave and turns out that one of the only people who you thought was a friend betrays you all."

Natsu went stiff in the hug as that was brought up and he lowered his head and said in a quiet but sad voice, "That's the other part that's eating away at me, my father is the cause of your suffering. He was the one who possessed Jellal in first place. It hurts that when I look at you and remember what happened back then and I realize that it's my family's fault."

Erza felt something wet hit her shoulder and she saw that Natsu was crying silently and she pulled him into a tighter hug saying, "It's not something you had any control over Natsu. You weren't the one doing it so it's not something you should let bother you. This had already come across my mind and I dismissed it immediately. You can't blame yourself for this."

Natsu struggled not to cry further and hugged her back tightly, shaking every now and then. After a few minutes Erza pulled away slightly and leaned up to kiss him. Natsu closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his and kissed her back softly. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly deepened the kiss and tried to convey as much love as she could for him. Natsu started to caress her sides as their kiss deepened and Erza slowly lowered them so they were lying side by side on the bed. Natsu pulled away slightly and said, "Erza?"

Erza just nodded and no more words were needed and she pushed Natsu on to his back lightly and laid down on him partly and kissed him more. They lay like that for a few minutes just kissing softly before Erza poked his lips with her tongue and when Natsu's lips parted she slowly explored the inside of his mouth. Natsu had to bite back a moan as she started to use her tongue and lightly pushed his past hers and slowly explored her mouth as she did his. After a few seconds of this Erza slowly crawled on top of Natsu as the kiss deepened and soon they were in a full on tongue war. Erza then slowly started rubbing her hands up and down Natsu's chest and Natsu mimicked her actions on her back causing her to press against him more.

Erza kissed him with more passion and pushed up from him a little and slid his vest off him before pulling it out from under him and tossing it to the side. She leaned down and kissed his jawline while trailing down before planting loving kisses all over his chest before going back up and kissing him passionately. Natsu then started sliding her shirt up and when he reached her arms she sat up and Erza pulled her shirt off herself and threw it on the ground next to his vest for it to be forgotten for the time being. With her still sitting up on him, Natsu ran his hands up and down her sides before running them lightly over her chest causing her to moan softly. Natsu massaged her chest through her bra for a little bit causing Erza to gain a slight blush and causing her to moan in pleasure. Natsu then slid his hands behind her back and while fumbling slightly, undid the clasp causing her bra to slide forward a bit.

Before Natsu could move to take it off, Erza had already flung it off to the side and it was already forgotten. Erza leaned forward again but instead of going to kiss Natsu, she supported herself above him with her chest above his face and Natsu was mesmerized by the sight; in his opinion her body was astounding and slowly lifting his head up he slowly took her left nipple into his mouth gently sucking on it while slowly massaging her right breast. Erza moaned in pleasure as Natsu stimulated her chest and to this moment she could say she hadn't felt a more pleasuring feeling.

Natsu continued sucking on each of her breasts for a few more minutes before Erza pulled away again and this time she started to slide his pants off. Before she could get them off too far, Natsu grabbed her hand softly causing her to look up at him. Natsu didn't ask anything and just looked at her softly. When Erza nodded again, Natsu released her hand and she pulled his pants off him leaving him in his boxers only. Erza then unzipped her own skirt and threw it to the side with the rest of the discarded clothing leaving her in her undergarments only. Erza bit her lip lightly before she decided to just do it and she took her underwear off leaving her completely naked over Natsu. Not wanting her to be in discomfort in any way; Natsu slid off his boxers and with an unspoken agreement, Erza positioned herself over him and slowly slid down.

Erza gasped in pain, pleasure, surprise. She remembered him being large but didn't expect it to still feel so good yet painful at first. When she felt her hymen being pushed on she bit her lip again before giving one last push down causing it to break which in return caused her to gasp in pain. Natsu seeing her discomfort, pulled her down softly and kissed her lovingly, trying to get her mind off the pain and after a few moments the look of pain left her face and Erza sat back up before slowly going up and down on him. Natsu moaned in pleasure at the feel of him being inside her and started to move his hips slowly in pace with her so as to not cause any further harm. Slowly over time Erza began to speed up and she couldn't hold back her moans and more and let out aloud moan in pleasure as did Natsu. While keeping their motions going, Erza leaned forward and passionately kissed Natsu with him kissing back with just as much passion.

Natsu rolled them over so he was now on top and kept his pace up for her the entire time. He then parted her lips with his tongue and this time he initiated the tongue battle. Natsu ran his hands along her sides as she started to grasp at his back as she came closer and closer to release and both of them moaned into the kiss as they both moved their hips slightly faster. Erza broke away from the kiss and was breathing heavily with a large blush on her face. Natsu was no different, he was gasping for air the longer he went and he felt Erza tighten up on him just before she let out a very loud moan in pleasure as she finally climaxed which sent Natsu over the edge as he climaxed as well, sending warmth throughout Erza as he released. With Natsu panting heavily he fell over onto his side and gazed at Erza who had a glossy look in her eyes and a smile on her face as she too panted.

A few moments later Erza rolled over to Natsu and he wrapped her in his arms lovingly and pulled the blankets over them. As Erza closed her eyes to sleep against Natsu, she whispered, "I love you my dragon."

Natsu smiled as he too closed his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too my beautiful scarlet knight."

With that the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arm with smiles of pure happiness on their faces.

But just as Natsu was about to fall asleep he thought, 'Where's Happy?'

**Well there's the end of chapter 8 and I have to say, writing scenes like that and not make them being massively perverted is incredibly hard in my opinion. Still for the first scene like that being written I can't help but think I didn't do too badly. I was trying to make it seem instead of just sex that they were making love, and in my opinion it is two different things. To me sex is something when you're just looking for a good time and not really caring for it and making love would be only when you're truly with someone you love. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I also hope no one gets offended by it. Take care all.**


	9. A Reunion of Sorts

**Hey all, sorry for making you wait for this chapter, I had a lack of inspiration for writing and still not many ideas. If any of you have questions about how the story is going or need clarification, feel free to ask in a review. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Natsu was sitting on the edge of his bed next to Erza who was sleeping peacefully after the night they had. In his hands was the letter he had gotten from his mother and he was rereading it again. As Natsu read he felt a tear run down his cheek again but it wasn't a tear of sadness, it was one of happiness. He finally had something from his family and it warmed his heart to know that she loved him. As he was about to finish reading it he accidently dropped it and thought, 'Damnit.'

He picked it up face down and right before he turned it over he saw something in the corner of the letter. Curious for what it was he brought it closer to inspect it as it was fairly small. When he looked it over his eyes widened in shock and he thought, 'It's a blood seal. What is that doing there? I've only seen them in books; never actually see it in person.'

More curious now, Natsu bit his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on it. As soon as his blood touched the seal it began to burn brightly which caused him to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he stared in complete shock. He was no longer in his room; now he was in what seemed like a golden sphere that stretched on forever. "What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked himself.

"Natsu…" A voice called out from behind him.

Natsu turned around and his eyes widened even more and he fell down in shock. There standing before him was a woman with long blonde hair and pale green eyes; it was his mother, Mavis Vermillion. "Mom…?" He asked shakily.

Mavis nodded and said, "Hello again son."

The next thing Natsu knew was that he was tackled in a hug by his mother as she started to cry. Natsu did the only thing he could think of and that was to hug her back as he tried not to cry because if he started he didn't think he could stop. After a few moments he asked in a shaky voice, "How is this possible?"

Mavis pulled away from him and helped him back up and said, "I sealed part of my life essence away into the letter so I could see you once again. Although I'm here now, I am still dead. What you see is just my spirit but it is sealed into a magic sphere of my own creation that allows me to manifest and stay like this until my remaining power drains away. I also did this so I could warn you and offer you one last thing."

Natsu looked like he was on the verge of breaking down, not only had he found out who his parents were, but he was now meeting his mother. Natsu took a steadying breath and asked, "How long will your power last?"

Mavis looked down sadly and said, "Not very long, a couple hours at best. I wanted more time to be with you again but sealing just a small part of a life essence takes more power than one would think. When I did this I had used over half of my power just to make this possible. I am thankful it worked though, there was no guarantee that it would succeed in the way I hoped but it did."

She then stepped forward and hugged Natsu around the middle since she could reach very high on him and said, "I am so glad to see you again Natsu, it broke my heart that I had to fight your father and end it the way I did. To the end I still loved him but we had to fight to the death. I used a spell I created that wiped out his army and took a large portion of his power away from him. I could not kill him with the spell since I was weakened from the sealing but I still destroyed his army and weakened him. But enough of that for now, I want to know about you and your life."

Natsu laughed lightly at how fast her mood changed and sat down with her sitting next to him and began to tell her about his life from when Igneel found him and up to him proposing. When he told her he had proposed to Erza, Mavis had squealed in delight and asked, "What did she say?"

Natsu laughed again and said, "She accepted almost immediately. Before I had used the seal on the letter she was actually sleeping in bed next to me." Natsu then looked up and smiled brightly before continuing, "I can honestly say that I have never been happier in my life than when she accepted my proposal. Of course meeting you comes in as a close second so don't worry." He finished the last part in a teasing manner.

Mavis smiled at Natsu and leaned on him before saying, "I'm happy for you Natsu, I really am. Even through all the hardships you faced you had never once faltered and you found happiness in your life. I wish I could meet this Igneel though, I want to thank him for making my boy become a fine young man."

Natsu smile fell a little when she said that and he said, "I wish you could too. I wish I could see him again."

Mavis wrapped her arms around Natsu and said, "I'm sure you'll see him again Natsu. Now tell me everything else."

Natsu then told her about how Lucy had been kidnapped and he fought Shikage as a test from him. When he said that last part, Mavis looked surprised and said, "Shikage was still alive? I thought he had died years before your father and I fought. He was always so kind to me, he was a great man but inside of battle he was merciless. You couldn't even compare him to himself when he was outside of battle to inside of battle. He was a whole other person. I thought he died about a year after you were born. We had even named him your godfather."

Natsu looked surprised at that and asked, "What did he do about that?"

Mavis laughed and said, "Oh he was ecstatic about being your godfather. He probably saw you as a younger brother since he told your father and I that we were the closest thing to a family he ever had since his family abandoned him as a child."

Natsu then remember something Shikage had told him and asked, "When I was fighting Shikage he had said to me that he lived through the centuries thanks to his magic and the training he went through, how old were they?"

Mavis thought for a moment before saying, "Your father was over 400 years old and Shikage was about 300 years old. Their brand of magic had halted aging so they could not die of old age. While most people would be freaked out about their age, I didn't care for that. Your father may have been old but he was still young in body and spirit, I couldn't help but fall for him and he fell for me."

Natsu was completely shocked at the age and what the magic did to them and he asked, "When did he turn evil?"

Mavis looked down in sadness and said, "I guess it's time I told you. He always had an evil side to him but not long after you were born he completely turned on everyone and tried to bring forth the apocalypse. His army nearly did it as well; you see his army wasn't an army of humans or demons like the ones he created. It was an army of death dragons with Acnologia being at the head of the army."

Natsu stiffened at the mention of Acnologia and he asked, "What happened to the army?"

"I killed all the lesser dragons and drive Acnologia into hiding before my spell weakened your father. Using such a spell has a hefty cost and that cost was my life. Had I not sealed some of my life essence I could have killed your father and then the world would be free of his madness but I still doubt I would have succeeded. It was hard enough for me to fight him and use the spell at the power level I had. I don't think I would have it in me to kill him. After all he had done, I still loved him." Mavis had tears in her eyes at this point and hugged Natsu hard before continuing, "Promise me that you'll stop him and that you'll protect those you care about."

Natsu hugged her back and said, "I promise."

Mavis held onto him for a bit longer before saying, "I have one more thing to give you. Hold still while I do this."

Natsu nodded and Mavis held her hands on either side of Natsu's head just above his temples. She started channeling her magic and then grasped the sides of Natsu's head causing him to go rigid as a wealth of knowledge entered his mind. A few minutes later Mavis pulled back and said, "I just gave you all my knowledge on magic and the remaining power I had. I love you Natsu, I always have and always will. My time is up now Natsu, remember your promises and never forget that I love you."

Natsu had tears in his eyes when she finished speaking and pulled her in a tight hug and said, "I love you too mom, thank you for everything."

Mavis smiled lightly and hugged Natsu back and faded away causing Natsu to fall to his knees. Natsu stared at the ground in sadness as the sphere started to dissolve since Mavis was no longer supporting it. There was a small flash and Natsu found himself on his hands and knees in his bedroom. He looked outside his window and was shocked, it was already night time. He then heard footsteps in his house and saw Erza walking into his room. When Erza saw Natsu there she ran to him and pulled him into a hug and asked desperately, "Where have you been? No one has seen you in days."

'Days!?' Natsu thought in surprise. He then asked, "How long has it been?"

"It's been five days, now where the hell have you been." Erza demanded.

'How the hell was that five days? It seemed like five hours, unless time moved slower in the sphere.' Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu then looked at Erza and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

So for the next few hours Natsu explained everything that happened to him and how he met his mom. By the time he was done speaking, saying Erza was surprised was like saying she only liked her cake every now and then. After regaining herself, Erza said, "That's a lot to take in."

"It is, I still can't believe it even happened." Natsu said while leaning back on his bed.

Erza lied down next to Natsu and cuddled up to him with Natsu wrapping an arm around her. A few minutes later Natsu asked, "Hey Erza, when do you want to have the wedding?"

Erza looked surprised but then said, "How about next week?"

**And there's the end of chapter 9, hope you all liked it. Until next time.**


	10. Wedding Plans

**Hey all, here's chapter 10 for you. These next few chapters are all about the wedding and what not, I have no idea how to write the wedding out though so I'm not sure how long it will take to get these chapters out. If anyone can pm me on tips for a wedding or just help me write it out in general that would be fantastic. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

Erza was walking towards the guild hall alone. She and Natsu had just got done making up a guest list for the wedding; it had been three days since Natsu asked when she wanted it done and now Natsu was heading to collect the guests outside of Fairy Tail. Erza stopped outside the guild hall and sighed to herself, she knew this was going to be a long day once Mira found out what she needed help with. Erza then entered the door and headed for the masters office to talk about the wedding with him first. Upon entering, she saw Makarov bent over the desk overlooking some paperwork and coughed lightly to get his attention since he didn't see her enter through his open door. Makarov looked up to see Erza standing there and said in an overly cheery voice, "Hey there Erza, what can I do for you?"

Erza sighed and said, "You're drunk." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yup." Was the cheerful reply.

Erza sighed to herself again and hit Makarov over the head sending him into the desk head first. The master groaned in pain and rubbed his head. When he sat back up he said, "Alright I'm sober now. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters I apologize for not showing up to the guild along with Natsu. You see for the last three days we've been forming a guest list." Erza paused to see his reaction.

"Guest list huh…wait your having the wedding? When is it!?" Makarov exclaimed.

Erza smiled and replied, "Natsu asked me three days ago when I wanted it and I said next week."

"Well that's terrific, but aren't you rushing into the wedding too soon?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Natsu also asked me that when I told him I wanted the wedding next week. The truth is, I feel as if we've waited too long already. I mean look at what's happened to us; Natsu and I get together and then the tower of heaven incident happens and we all thought he was dead for four and a half weeks. Then literally just after he gets back he watches me get killed in an illusion. Even before the illusion took place we were smacked around. No I don't think we're rushing at all. We love each other and we want to be together so why delay it further when we live in a dangerous world." Erza told Makarov.

Makarov chuckled and said, "Fair enough, who am I to say that you're rushing it. Now what else do you need?"

"Well we were hoping you would wed us." Erza said calmly.

Makarov's eyes widened in surprise, sure he was the guild master of them but he didn't expect to be the one to wed them. After he regained himself he said, "I would be honored to wed the two of you, but where is Natsu?"

Erza smiled happily and said, "He's going to collect some people who aren't from Fairy Tail that have been invited. He should be back in another three days if he can catch everyone fast enough. Once he gets everyone else here, we'll have the wedding a few days after that."

"That sounds like a sound plan, now shall we go announce it to the guild?" Makarov asked.

Erza nodded and the two of them left the office and from up on the second floor, Makarov called out, "Everyone may I have your attention?"

A few moments later everyone was standing below the balcony looking up to the master and he said, "I am pleased to announce that in about one week's time we are holding Natsu and Erza's wedding here at the guild."

The reactions were immediate, the guild started cheering loudly, but none were louder than Mirajane who squealed loudly before shooting up the stairs and glomped Erza from the side as she said, "Tell me everything you have planned and what you want done!"

Erza sighed again and thought, 'I really am sighing a lot today and I just hope Natsu is having an easier time then I am, Mira can squeal loudly.'

With Natsu and Happy:

Natsu and happy were walking down the road towards one of the many towns they had visited during their training trip. They had a small list of people to see if they wanted to come to the wedding but they were all spread across Fiore making it rather hard to find them all. Happy floated up behind Natsu and asked, "Hey Natsu, what do we do if they don't live here anymore?"

"We'll we move on I guess, I'm more of wondering for if they will come. We only met them once and it wasn't under the best circumstances." Natsu replied.

"That's true." Happy said.

Natsu and Happy continued along the road for another hour or so before they finally arrived at the small road leading up to the town. They started to follow the road up a hill that would lead them to the town and once they got up the hill they froze in shock. Where the town once was, was a smoldering crater. Natsu dropped to his knees in shock and said, "It's gone...the entire town has been destroyed."

Happy dropped to the ground next to him and said, "Who could have done this?"

"Fujiko…I'm so sorry. Honoka…I will avenge your parents if they died here. I promise you." Natsu said with anger in his eyes.

As Natsu stood back up the ground started shaking heavily causing both Natsu and Happy to fall back down followed by a deafening roar. Natsu and Happy looked in the direction of the roar and Natsu's eyes dilated in fear. Rising up from the side of a mountain was a massive black dragon that roared again as it flew into the air. The dragon hovered in air for a moment before it turned towards Natsu and Happy and flew towards them. As the dragon arrived in front of them, Natsu jumped into a fighting stance but once again was knocked down as the dragon dropped to the ground about 40 feet in front of him. The dragon growled lowly and said, **"So you're the child of my master."**

Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped up again and yelled, "Are you Acnologia?"

"**Indeed I am boy; I see that you were admiring my handy work here." **The dragon growled out.

Natsu stiffened before yelling in rage, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED THIS PLACE?"

The dragon nodded and said, **"I felt it was necessary to destroy this place now that I am back at full power. How could I not want to destroy the very place I met my downfall at the hands of your mother?"**

Natsu was shocked beyond all believe and quietly said, "My mother fought here?"

"**That infernal woman made her last stand here against your father and our army. I was wounded far more than I ever had been and I sorely wished to be the one that killed your damned mother but it looks like I'll have to settle for her whelp…in due time." **Acnologia said before rising into the air again. Before he could fly away, Natsu charged forward shouting, "I'll kill you for what you did here!"

Before Natsu could even make contact with the dragon he was swatted aside by a massive paw and Acnologia said, **"Patience young one, I have things to do before I rip the flesh from your bones, rejoice you shall survive for a while longer yet. You should be honored that I even spoke to you. You're nothing more than an insect in my eyes."**

Acnologia then flew off away from Natsu who was groaning in pain on the ground. Happy rushed over to Natsu and said, "Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu shook his head to stop the spinning and glared at Happy before saying, "I was just smacked to the ground by a dragon, how the fuck do you think I feel?"

Happy thought for a moment before saying, "Good point, but what do we do now? You heard the dragon, it wants to kill you!"

"What can we do? I couldn't even attack it. Come on, there's nothing more we can do here. I want to get the rest of the people before we head back to the guild and tell the master what happened here." Natsu said while shaking in anger.

As Natsu started walking down the road again, Happy thought as he followed, 'I don't think I've ever seen Natsu like this, he's terrified. I hope getting the people for the wedding and the wedding itself helps him.'

With Erza:

Erza rubbed her temples as Mira finally stopped rambling on how the wedding should go. She had been speaking for over three hours now and looked as if she still had more to say. Just as Mira was about to say something, Erza put a finger on her lips and said, "Am I aloud to voice my ideas now Mira?"

Mirajane blushed in embarrassment and nodded prompting Erza to continue. Erza sighed and said, "What I was hoping to do was have the ceremony behind the guild in the gardens. It's simple and easy to get done while very enjoyable."

Mirajane looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I think you should do the red and pink theme still."

Erza smacked her head onto the table as she said that. Erza then said from the table, "I already said I didn't want to do everything in bright pink and red as a background color. I appreciate the thought of it but that's far too much pink."

Mira pouted and said, "Well at least have a little pink and red since it matches you two so much."

Erza sighed again and said, "Fine we'll have a little of it since your so adamant about it."

Mira squealed and glomped Erza again saying how beautiful it will all be causing Erza to sigh once again as she thought, 'Save me from this Natsu.'

**Well this chapter probably had some unexpected events for you all. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	11. The Wedding

**Hey all, sorry it took a bit to get this one out there for you, I ended up in a car accident which hurts like hell if you're wondering. So anyways, here's the new chapter for you all, and rejoice, it's the wedding now. This chapter may suck from the fact that I have no idea how to write weddings and for a few days after the last chapter, I've been trying to find examples of how to write a wedding and only found different processes in a wedding so no idea how this will turn out, hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 11**

Natsu had returned with the rest of the people on the guest list and had just finished explaining the encounter with Acnologia. Makarov sat at his desk rubbing his moustache in thought before saying, "Well this does pose a problem but I fear there is nothing we can do at this point. With no knowledge of the dragons' whereabouts; it'd be impossible to do anything to stop it. So for the time being Natsu; I am ordering you to relax, it is just a few days until your wedding and I want you to enjoy it."

Natsu grinned at Makarov and said, "Oh I do plan on enjoying it, I have dreamed for this day for a very long time and I will not let anything stop me from enjoying it."

Makarov chuckled at Natsu before saying, "Well my boy, go on home and relax with your soon-to-be-wife. Let us handle everything else for the preparations."

Natsu grinned again and said, "You got it gramps, but I still need to pick up my outfit."

"Then go get it already." Makarov said while making a shooing motion.

Natsu shook his head while laughing lightly and went to find Gray. When he found him he pulled Gray off to the side and said, "You're coming with me Ice queen, if you're going to be my best man then you need a good looking suit."

Gray looked at Natsu in surprise and asked, "You want me to be your best man?"

"No shit idiot, now let's go." Natsu said while dragging Gray to the designer store.

When they finally got to the store and had explained to the man running the store what they needed and for what, they were immediately dragged around the store by an overzealous stylist who began throwing different items of clothing at them to find the right style. As the pile of clothes continued piling up, both Gray and Natsu had developed huge sweatdrops and looked at each other before Natsu said, "This is going to be a long day isn't?"

"Yep."

Seven Hours Later:

Natsu and Gray stumbled out of the store with their tuxedos hung over their shoulders each silently vowing to never go back there again for fear of their sanity. Natsu looked at Gray and said, "If I ever hear the word fabulous again I will melt that persons face off."

"Then I'll freeze them solid right after." Gray replied.

"Right, I think we should get back to our places now, try not to ruin that suit; it was rather expensive." Natsu said as he lightly shoved Gray.

"Whatever flame brain." Gray replied before he turned to head home while waving over his shoulder to Natsu.

Natsu laughed to himself and thought, 'I hope things never change from this.'

When Natsu got home he saw Happy curled up in a ball on the couch fast asleep so he picked him up softly so as to not wake him up and brought him over to his bedroom. When he got to his bedroom he saw Erza asleep on his bed which caused him to smile happily at her. He set Happy down at the end of the bed and quickly changed into his nightwear before climbing into bed. When he got in, Erza rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up to the new source of heat, aka Natsu. Natsu wrapped her in his arms before settling down to sleep and thought, 'I definitely don't want this to ever change.'

Two Days Later:

Natsu stood next to Gray, Gajeel, and Gildarts who were all lined up next to Makarov in front of all the Fairy Tail members minus Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe who were off doing who knows what. Natsu was fidgeting slightly and kept smoothing out his suit's jacket. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a pair of black dress shoes to match. He wore a white collared shirt with a red vest going over it and a black jacket to finish it all off. Gray wore a similar suit but was white instead of black and blue instead of red. Gajeel wore a suit that was a steel color while Gildarts had a pure black suit on.

After watching Natsu for a few moments, Gray slapped him on the back of the head lightly and said, "Quit fidgeting like an idiot, you'll be fine. Now face forward and pay attention."

Natsu glared at Gray lightly before smiling and said, "Thanks Gray, I needed that. I just can't believe this day has come."

Natsu then faced forward and looked at everyone who was seated and smiled brightly at how many people were there. Besides all the Fairy Tail members, there was Sho, Wally, and Millianna who Natsu had tracked down for Erza so she could see her friends. There was also Shana and her father, William who were both delighted to see Natsu again and had accepted the invitation in a heartbeat. While it wasn't a large amount of friends who had come to the wedding, they were all people that Natsu and Erza could say they cared for.

Gildarts glanced at Natsu and said, "Look sharp Natsu."

Before Natsu could respond he heard music begin to play which caused him to look down the aisle and what he saw made his heart flutter. Erza was walking down in a flowing crimson dress that had somewhat of a low cut and her hair fell freely which made it look like her dress came from it and a crimson veil covering her face. She held pink roses in her hand which was the only pink she allowed much to Mirajane's dismay who was also walking behind her. When she stopped next to Natsu, he could help but say, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Erza blushed prettily and said, "You look quite handsome yourself."

They then tuned to Makarov who had been wearing his normal attire and he called out, "We are gathered here today to signify the bonds of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Let us watch as they form one of the greatest bonds of them all." He then gestured for Erza to speak.

Erza took Natsu's hand into her own and said, "Natsu, I love you with all my being and will do anything in my power to make sure you are loved and have a happy life. Through the thick and thin of battle, through the trials of having a family and the hardships of life I will be the best wife I could ever be."

She then held out her other hand and called forth a special sword of her own make, it was three feet long with a wide blade and runes going up along the blade. The cross guard was a pair of dragons with their wings flared out and their tails circling the pommel. She then flipped it in her hands so the pommel was facing Natsu and placed the pommel against his heart before saying, "With this sword I pledge myself to always be there for you and will never betray your trust."

The sword then flashed brightly before it started melding into Natsu whose eyes went wide as information on how to call upon the sword was implanted in his brain. Erza then stepped back lightly and Makarov gestured for Natsu to speak now.

Natsu dropped to a knee and held Erza's hand in his own just as she did before he said, "Erza, I too love you with all my being. I vow to you that I will always protect you and should it prove to be necessary I shall give my life to protect you. I vow to always love you and to always remain faithful to your love. I vow on my power as a dragon slayer to never harm you in any form unless you deem it necessary. I vow to do everything I can to make you happy no matter what it costs. These are my vows to you Erza Scarlet and I love you."

Natsu then started calling on his magic and said, "This is my gift for you." Before he started channeling it into her hands. Fire started raging around them without harming them or anyone else. After a few moments all the fire morphed into a dragon that flew into the air before slamming down onto Natsu and Erza and started to form a shape on Erza's hand. When it finally stopped the dragon had taken the form of a ring on Erza's hand, opposite of the engagement ring. The dragons' head had been facing upwards in the center of the ring with a gem inside its jaw.

Natsu then stood up while holding her hand to his heart and said, "With this ring you shall always be able to find me and the gem shall glow as long as I live. You will also be able to call on my power if it becomes necessary."

Everyone at the ceremony was stunned into silence when he finished speaking while Erza stared at the ring in fascination. Makarov looked between the two of them with some tears of happiness falling and said, "Then with the power invested in me as your guild master, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Natsu gave a brilliant grin before removing the veil covering Erza's face before leaning in and kissing her with all the passion he could. Just as everyone started cheering Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed back with as much passion as she could. After a few moments they separated and Natsu said softly, "I love you my beautiful knight."

"I love you my precious dragon."

**Well hope you all liked it, please review.**


	12. Aftermath of the Wedding

**Hey all, been a bit since I updated but thank god I finally I have time to write this chapter. I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update now because I only have eight hours to myself five days of the week between working 12 hour nightshifts and school 6 hours a day with the weekends off. With the eight hours I get each day Monday-Friday I get to sleep and eat before work and then on weekends I clean up any mess in my house and take care of any errands I may have so I apologize for lack of updates I may have. Anyways, enjoy the chapter all.**

**Chapter 12**

Natsu and Erza were in the middle of the guild holding each other close as they danced to a slow song being played by some of the guild members while others danced around them. Erza looked up from her heads resting place on Natsu's chest and sighed contentedly before saying, "I can't believe I'm actually married now and to such a wonderful person."

Natsu smiled brightly at her and said, "It seems so surreal but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Erza just nodded before resting her head on his chest again and pulled him closer as they danced more. When the song stopped they heard from behind them, "Congratulations Natsu and Erza."

They both looked behind them and saw Shana standing there in a white dress with a pink slash going down the middle. Natsu smiled at her and said, "Thanks Shana, I'm glad you and your father were able to make it here."

"It's good to see you again Shana." Erza said to her.

Shana sweatdropped and thought, 'Did she forget what she said to me last time?'

Shana then started fidgeting slightly and said, "Um…Natsu I was wondering, could I dance with you one time? If it's alright with you both that is."

Natsu looked at Erza silently asking if she was okay with it. When Erza nodded lightly Natsu smiled and turned back to Shana offering his hand to her and said, "Alright Shana, we can dance."

Shana smiled brightly before taking his hand and they started dancing slowly together while Erza watched from the side. As Natsu and Shana danced, Erza heard from besides her, "So how does it feel to be married now?"

Erza turned and saw Mirajane standing there with a smile on her face. Erza smiled as she answered, "It feels wonderful, amazing, and just unbelievable. I can't imagine life without Natsu anymore."

"You've fallen hard for him haven't you?" Mira asked with a smile.

Erza nodded and said, "Yes I have. Natsu is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Mira then looked at her teasingly and said, "So how far have you two gone?"

When Erza heard that she went red from head to toe before yelling, "MIRA!"

Natsu looked over to Erza when he heard her yell and saw her blushing up a storm with Mira holding her sides from laughing so hard and just shrugged before he went back to dancing with Shana. A few minutes later the song ended and Shana said, "Thank you for dancing with me Natsu…it was wonderful to be here."

"You sound as if you're leaving? Do you have to leave already?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Sadly yes, daddy isn't feeling well right now so we need to get home so he can rest." Shana said sadly.

"Well alright then, just stay safe." Natsu told her.

Shana nodded and gave him a quick hug before leaving to get her father home. Natsu sighed lightly before walking over to Erza and wrapping her in a hug from behind. Erza looked behind her and asked, "Where's Shana at?"

"She just left; her father wasn't feeling well so they wanted to get back home so he could rest." Natsu explained to her.

Natsu then looked to Mira and asked, "So what did you say to make Erza blush so much?"

Before Mira could answer, Erza dragged Natsu away by the arm saying firmly, "She said nothing. Now let's go get some drinks, I'm thirsty."

Beyond confused now, Natsu just let her drag him away with Mira giggling madly in the background. As the two of them got something to drink they heard the Master shout, "Everyone gather around the main table, it's time to give Natsu and Erza their wedding gifts."

Natsu cocked his head to the side and asked Erza, "What does he mean wedding gifts?"

Erza looked at him weirdly before saying, "You know for how smart you are, you sure are an idiot."

"Hey!"

Erza just laughed at him before taking him by the arm and lead him to the table. When they stood next to the Makarov, he said, "Before we give the gifts I just want to say congratulations Natsu, Erza. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

Makarov then turned to the rest of the guild and guests and said, "Thank you to those of you that came, if you have a gift for the two love birds please leave it on the ta-"

Makarov was cut off as part of the wall was blown up knocking many people down as smoke filled the guild. As the smoke started clearing they heard a hollow sounding evil laugh and a voice said, "It seems like we're crashing a party…"

When the smoke cleared Makarov narrowed his eyes in anger and yelled, "LAXUS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"

Laxus stood there in front of the Thunder God Tribe with a smirk before saying, "Evergreen, if you would…"

Evergreen smirked alongside Laxus before taking her glasses off and looked at the group of people who had gone up to give Natsu and Erza gifts and a bright flash went off and where the group had stood were only statues now. Makarov looked in shock at the statues which were, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, and Erza who had jumped in front of Natsu so he wasn't caught.

"EVERGREEN! Release them this instant!" Makarov shouted in anger.

Before anyone could say anything else a bolt of lightning blasted down right next to Erza who had been closest to Laxus and he called out, "I'm taking these girls hostage. Just how long will they last before the parade later tonight? Break my rules and I will shatter these girls one by one."

Natsu who had been staring at Erza in shock finally got ahold of himself and roared out, "LAXUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Before launching at Laxus with fire blazing all over his body.

Just before Natsu could hit Laxus there was a bright flash of lightning causing Natsu to stop his charge and when they could all see clearly again Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe had all disappeared. Natsu slammed his fist into the ground yelling, "DAMNIT!" when he saw they were gone.

Then they all heard, "The game is simple…a battle of Fairy Tail to see who is the strongest. The battlefield is all of Magnolia…the game begins when one of you finds us. Take us all down to win…loose and all the statues are reduced to dust."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? GO AND STOP LAXUS!" Makarov roared at the guild.

With that said, everyone ran out of the guild save for Natsu and Makarov. Natsu was looking at Erza's statue with longing as he put his hand on her cheek and said, "Erza, I will save you."

Natsu turned and walked up to Makarov with a dark look and said, "Let's go save them Gramps."

Makarov nodded and both he and Natsu started to run out the guild only to smack right into an invisible wall. Makarov put his hands on the wall and asked, "What is this?"

Natsu looked up and saw writing in the air and asked, "Gramps what's the writing in the air?"

"Hmm?" Makarov looked up and saw enchantment runes that said "Statues made of stone and those over 80 years of age may not leave the confines of this barrier."

When he finished reading he said to Natsu, "They basically state statues and those over 80 can't leave the barrier that was put up, but that doesn't explain why you're stuck in here."

Natsu slammed his fist on the barrier and said, "What the hell do we do now?"

"We can only wait Natsu…"

As they were about to turn away from the barrier, more runes appeared saying "Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack– Elfman vs. Evergreen – Gray vs. Bickslow."

**Well there's the end of this chapter, sorry it was short I'm just exhausted so didn't write a lot, just wanted to get a chapter out for you all. Also if Erza and Natsu seemed to act different, I had pictured how someone would act if they were over joyed and what not. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	13. The Battle for Fairy Tail Begins

**Here's another chapter for you all to read. I greatly apologize for how long this one took to get out but I'm lucky to even be getting this out as it is, a little over a month ago I ended up kicked out of my family's house and had to live in my car for a little while until a friend figured it out and took me in so thanks to him I have a place to live again while I try to get my own apartment. On another note I fixed up some typos from the last chapter for some names and with that said, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

Runes had aligned all of the walls and in the air barring each exit available to those trapped. "What is this? What's going on?" a confused Jet asked.

"Only the most powerful wizard is allowed to leave these enchantments." Droy read aloud from the enchantments that appeared.

"What does that mean it wants us to fight?" Jet asked?

Alzack scowled to himself and thought, 'Damn Laxus to hell…what is he thinking having Bisca and the others turned to stone and now he wants us to fight?'

Alzack then sighed and said, "Jet, Droy…please forgive me…but I must save Bisca."

Jet and Droy turned to Alzack confusedly and the next thing they knew was blissful unconsciousness as Alzack yelled, "Static Shot!" Before he moved on as the barrier dropped.

Elsewhere, the runes now said "Alzack winner."

Gray grimaced as he dodged another burst of attacks from Bickslow's dolls; that explosion had been too close for comfort. "Come on Gray, why are you running away? Don't you want to play?" Bickslow taunted Gray with his tongue hanging out who had also been running along rooftops.

"Who says I'm running? It's called tactics!" Gray yelled back as he jumped high in the air and pushed himself off a building to appear in front of Bickslow with arms outstretched in front of him as he shouted, "Ice make: Lance!" causing numerous lances to form and launch at him.

Bickslow cursed as he raised his arms to block with the doll tiki heads trying to get behind him for cover but were too slow, so they were caught in the attack causing them to be destroyed. "NO! You destroyed my babies! I'll kill you!" Bickslow cried out in anger.

Bickslow then ran at Gray with magic power forming around his fist as he attempted to punch him. Gray took a low stance as Bickslow got closer and dropped to the ground as Bixlow swung his fist at Gray's head but the attack went right over him from Gray dropping causing Bickslow to stumble. Gray took advantage of the stumble and grabbed Bickslow's shoulder as he stood back up, swinging Bickslow into the ground head first. As Bickslow was down Gray yelled, "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" and slammed his ice hammer onto Bickslow's chest effectively knocking him unconscious.

Gray smirked to himself as he turned to look for the other members of the Thunder God Tribe.

The runes now said, "Winner, Gray"

Natsu and Makarov sighed in relief as they saw that Gray had won against Bickslow had been defeated. "Well at least Gray took one down so far, maybe this won't turn out to bad." Makarov said as he sat down.

"That's if he doesn't get his ass kicked by Laxus in the end." A voice said from behind them.

Natsu and Makarov turned and saw Gajeel sitting at a table in the corner looking up at the runes. "What are you doing there?" Natsu questioned.

"I saw how you couldn't get out so I figured I wouldn't be able to either." He reasoned.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Natsu mumbled before taking a quick glance at the runes before walking over to where Erza's statue was.

Natsu caressed her cheek and thought, 'I'm sorry this happened to you Erza and Laxus along with his lackeys will pay for this.'

As Natsu began to walk away back to the runes he heard a cracking sound and stiffened. He looked back behind him and saw that Erza's statue had started cracking at her right eye before it started slowly spreading down her face and body. "Master!" He cried out quickly as he rushed back to Erza and gently laid her down.

A few moments later Makarov and Gajeel were both at his side as they watched in horror/wonder as the statue of Erza started cracking more. "What do we do?" Natsu asked in desperation.

"Use my iron with your fire to weld her together!" Gajeel exclaimed but before he had Natsu could do anything foolish they we're hit on the back of the head by Makarov.

"Do nothing fools…just watch now; I have a theory as to what's happening." Makarov told them.

As they statue cracked more the stone finally had broken apart leaving Erza lying there confused as she thought, 'What just happened? Last thing I remember was being turned to stone when I jumped in front of Natsu-'

Before she could think anything else she felt herself get tackled as Natsu jumped on her and pulled her into a tight hug as he said, "Thank god you're alright. I was worried for you and so angry at the same time when I saw you turned."

After getting her bearings straight Erza smiled at Natsu and hugged him back. After a moment she said, "Remember my dragon I won't leave you so never worry again."

"I know…I just couldn't help it no matter what I thought earlier." Natsu said as he tightened his grip.

After a few more moments of them hugging they broke apart and Natsu pulled Erza up giving her a quick kiss before he asked, "Are you aware of what's happening?"

"Somewhat, right before I was turned to stone I already had guessed what was going on and now I know Laxus and his lackey's are up to something I just don't know what that something is." Erza said to him.

"Laxus is having Fairy Tail fight each other currently and is holding the rest of the girls that were petrified as hostages." Makarov said from besides them causing Erza to finally notice him and Gajeel.

"Master…Gajeel what are you all hear?" Erza asked confusedly.

"Freed has placed runes around the guild hall which is preventing us from leaving, but it shouldn't stop you from leaving. Erza…go now and force Evergreen to return everyone back to normal. GO!" Makarov ordered.

Erza took one last look at Natsu and quickly ran over the information she was given before nodding and ran out the guild in search for Evergreen. As she ran off after Evergreen, Natsu turned to Makarov and asked, "So what was your theory on Erza for her breaking free?"

"Simple really…Erza has a fake eye so ocular magic is only half effective against her."

"That's right; I had forgotten she had a fake eye." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu then walked over to the runes as he examined them again. He pushed lightly on the runes and found he still couldn't pass through. Natsu grit his teeth as he thought, 'Damn you to hell Laxus…I will get out of here and stop you. It is unforgivable what you have done to our family.'

Natsu then hit the runes hard as his eyes narrowed in anger and black flames started swirling around his fist…

Erza took to the roofs not far outside of Fairy Tail as she started searching for Evergreen. As she ran she closed her eyes in concentration trying to feel Evergreen's magic hoping to find her that way. That's when she felt it…Elfman's power just dropped as if he had fallen unconscious or something similar, she noticed a faint trace of nature based magic and thought, 'Gotcha now.'

She turned to her left and started running across the roofs in the direction she felt the magic. After traveling across the city a little ways she felt her instincts blare at her causing her to jump to the side narrowly avoiding a barrage of thorns. As she landed she looked up and saw Evergreen flying with a frown on her face. "I was hoping to catch you in that attack Titania, false queen of the fairies."

Erza frowned at what Evergreen and asked, "What do you mean false Queen of the Fairies?"

"You are undeserving of the title…it is rightfully mine and I will take it from you by defeating you in combat." Evergreen boasted.

'Delusional if she thinks she can beat me easily.' Erza thought before she summoned up two of her swords. "Well then, come Evergreen!"

Before either of them moved there was a resounding boom that caused the area to shake. "What the hell was that!?" Evergreen exclaimed.

They then heard a slight rumbling and in the direction of the guild causing them to look and what they saw made their eyes widen. The runes around the guild were crumbling down with a blast of black fire flashing through the air.

**Again I apologize for how long that took to get out and I will have the next one up much, much sooner. Please review and look forward to the next chapter…the final fight between Erza and Evergreen, Natsu and Gajeel vs Laxus to bring it all to an end.**


	14. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry but this isn't a chapter but a just a note. I am putting this story on pause for a little while because it's been over a month since I started writing the final chapter and I only have 835 words of the actual chapter down. I just have massive writers block for it and I can't figure out where to take the part I am working on. So until further notice I am going to be working on a new fanfiction that has been in my head for about 3 months now. It's going to be a Naruto fanfic if any of you are a fan and if not I hope you can give it a chance. Also if enough people ask for my Fairy Tail fanfic I will just upload my final chapter that I had planned to end the whole series since I really have no idea how I am going to continue it for now.**

**I planned on stopping it after book 3 maybe 4 so again if enough people ask I will just upload the final chapter as a one shot. And again I am sorry this isn't the chapter update, I will try to finish it at some point even if I do the final chapter as a one shot. On another note for you all I actually hit my head on my desk for having to put this up since when I first started I told myself to not put any uploads like this in my story, so much for that. Anyways I hope you all are doing well and continue to do so and have a good day.**


End file.
